


Unexpected

by Skaylenegeeksquad



Category: Smallville
Genre: F/M, Spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-10
Updated: 2017-05-10
Packaged: 2018-10-30 05:43:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,925
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10870314
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Skaylenegeeksquad/pseuds/Skaylenegeeksquad
Summary: Simply a dabble of what-ifs and other possibilities.





	Unexpected

When he arrived as her escort she was surprised by her own excitement. Not excitement for the banquet, not excitement for the help she'll be getting for her charity, but pure excitement to see him again.

He stood by the door while Martha grabbed her shawl. Is was a warm summer evening and the temperature was always warmer in Metropolis, but it was a bit windy.

"Have fun, mom!" Clark called from the living room.

"Don't get in too much trouble Mrs. Kent!" Martha heard Lois call.  
"You two behave yourselves now. Don't stay up too late," Martha called back. She knew that even though they were simply having a movie night, Clark and Lois could still find themselves in tricky situations, especially at the Talon apartment.

She turned back to the kitchen door, where he stood, waiting patiently. He was dressed in one of his best tuxes, one that Martha thought fit his slender body quite well. She couldn't help herself from taking him all in. His dark wavy hair flowed in the light breeze. His light smile sent a quiver down her spine. The sensation was becoming more frequent as they spent more and more time together, though she didn't voice any of her feelings to anyone.

"Your chariot awaits," Lionel said as he reached for Martha's arm, and with his right hand directed her attention to the black limo in the driveway.

She grinned and gladly took his arm. Together they walked out to the car. Lionel opened the back door for her and followed her inside. She didn't realize how close they were sitting until they had arrived at the plaza some time later, nor did she realize they had been hand in hand until he went to open the door.

"Wait," she called, as he reached for the handle. "Before were in the public eye again..." she said shyly, brushing her hand on his arm.

Lionel knew what she meant. They had tried to keep quiet. Not even Clark knew the whole story. "You're right. I almost forgot." Lionel took Martha's face in one hand and the other on her hip. He pulled her close. "You look absolutely stunning tonight," he whispered as he closed the gap between them.

Martha wrapped one hand around his head and the other on his shoulder. His lips were soft against hers. She had grown accustomed to how they moved together, but they had to be careful about when they stole a kiss. They didn't want people to get the wrong idea, so they were only intimate in private. It definitely took its toll on them, but they took advantage of any moment alone together, like in a limo before a fundraiser.

After a few moments they pulled apart, admiring the glimmer in each other's eyes.

"Now we can go." Martha pointed to the door handle and Lionel hopped out to assist Martha through the crowd.

 

The decorations were beautiful, the food delicious, and the drinks refreshing. Lionel and Martha both took their turns schmoozing corporate leaders and influentials. They laughed, they danced. Each their own person, Martha and Lionel separated occasionally to discuss their own business with the corporate tycoons around them who were trying to get their own piece of political influence. As the night wore on and the party dimmed down, Martha found herself in the balcony looking out over the city. What was she feeling? She enjoyed herself, yes, but there was something else there. A feeling someone only feels when out of familiarity for an extended period.

"Yes! And thank you too! Have a good evening," Lionel said to someone as they were leaving. He looked around for Martha. He felt her deafening absence. As he glanced around the room he spotted her heading outside. He followed her over.

"If I didn't know any better I'd say you looked a bit bored."

Martha looked up at Lionel. "Not bored. Perhaps a bit overwhelmed."

Lionel wrapped his arm over Martha's shoulders. "I thought you did lovely tonight. You're really learning your way around the treacherous waters."

Martha chuckled and leaned into Lionel. "Only because I've had a great teacher." Lionel looked down at her.

"Now tell me. What's really going on?"

Martha thought about how to express herself to this man. They never kept anything from each other anymore. Ever since they decided to explore their connection, there were no secrets or pent up feelings between them. They shared everything.

"I...I just feel so...distant from these people. They live in penthouse apartments without a worry in the world, and I live in a farm wondering if my son can get the tractor started in the morning. I feel out of place. It's so hard some days."

Lionel stood silent for a moment, forming his response.

"Martha," he started, "Martha, if anyone belongs in this world, it's you. You have so much good to give. I wouldn't be where I am now if it weren't for you. These people need your influence. They adore you. They love you." Lionel paused for a moment. "I love you."

Martha's heart skipped. She hadn't expected those words to come from his mouth. She had suspected he felt that way, but didn't think he'd ever express it.

Martha looked up to his face. There was nothing but sweet sincerity in his eyes. She felt warm in his arms, despite the chilly wind. She didn't want to leave his side. She leaned forward to kiss his cheek. "Take me home," she whispered.

 

The smile that grazed his face that moment on the balcony hadn't left for a second. If they were close in the car on the way to the party, that was nothing to how they held each other on the way back to Smallville. There electricity between the two on that ride home was strong. It was long after midnight when they arrived at the farm.

"Lionel, why don't you stay the night. It's late and I'm sure you're tired."

Lionel held her hand and walked her to the door. "Martha, that's a kind gesture. But do you have a spare room? I'll be okay. I'll see you tomorrow." He kissed her and made to go back to the limo.

"You misunderstand. I meant I want you to stay with me."

Lionel looked questioningly at Martha. "But Jonathan...," he began.

Martha shook her head. "What do you expect to happen tonight, Lionel?"

Lionel still looked puzzled. "When you say stay with you…”

"I mean stay here with me, and whatever happens..." she paused, cupped Lionel's cheek in her palm, "...happens."

Lionel leaned into her hand. He then turned and waved his driver away. He'd be there when Lionel called in the morning. Until then, his driver could have the night off.

Martha turned to go inside. She put a kettle on for tea while Lionel hung up his jacket and sat in the living room. While the tea was brewing, Martha ran through the events of the night. Lionel's warm touch, his gentle caresses, now here, in her home, awaiting her next move. What was her next move? Her invitation was impulsive. That wasn't like her. She usually put much thought into her words and actions. She didn't invite men into her home to spend the night with her. What was she expecting? Lionel had had this effect on her ever since they started seeing each other. She found herself branching out and making impulsive decisions. What stage were she and Lionel at?

The kettle whistled. Martha broke from her trance and finished making the tea.  
Lionel graciously accepted the cup from Martha and she sat next to him on the sofa, feet up, head on his shoulder. Lionel leaned back and wrapped his arm around her, pulling her close. They sat like that for several minutes, sipping their tea. Neither wanted to break the silence.

Some time later Lionel spoke. "That was very good Martha. Thank you." He set his empty tea cup on the coffee table. Martha set hers next to his.

"What are we doing, Lionel?" Martha asked, lifting her head to face him.

"From where I'm sitting, we're cuddling on your couch," he replied, laughing softly.  
Martha smiled. "That's not what I mean, Lionel."

He turned to look in her eyes. "You mean, where is our relationship going?"

"Yes! We've been spending so much time together, becoming more...intimate," she paused to run her hand up his chest. "What's going to become of this?"

Lionel took a deep breath. He knew this talk was going to come sooner or later. Even still, he wasn't prepared for the topic.

"I don't know where I want things to go, Martha," he began. "All I know, is that I want to be with you. I want you around, all the time. I want you to be a part of my life."

"That's all I could ask for, Lionel. After Jonathan, I thought I'd never find happiness again. I felt that I wouldn't be able to love someone ever again, that no one would love me the same way." Tears started escaping the corners of her eyes. Lionel reached with his other hand to wipe them away. His fingers lingered on her jaw line.

"I love you, Martha. I told you earlier. I love you." His thumb brushed her cheek bone. "It may not be the same love you shared with Jonathan, or that I shared with Lilian, but I feel something strong with you. I care so deeply for you, Martha. I couldn't stand to see anything happen to you."

Martha closed her eyes and breathed in Lionel's scent; musky, mixed with bourbon and cinnamon.

"I'm falling in love with you too."

No more words were needed. His kisses said everything. He kissed her harder and she kissed back, lips and tongues moving in a beautiful symphony.

"Lionel," Martha panted, pushing Lionel gently back, "upstairs."

Lionel stood and helped Martha to her feet. She took his hand and led him upstairs to her room. The only other man she had shared that room with was her late husband, Jonathan.

"Are you sure?" Lionel asked, apprehensive of the situation. "You don't think we're moving too fast? Clark..."

Martha walked over to her dresser to put down her shawl. "I'm positive. I want you, Lionel. Don't worry about Clark. That's my job."

Lionel walk up behind Martha. He unhooked her necklace. "I won't then. You're my only concern tonight." He leaned down to kiss her neck while unzipping her dress. Martha leaned her head back to allow Lionel better access.

"Are you sure about this?" She asked.

Lionel slipped Martha's dress off her shoulders. As it fell to the floor he spun her to face him and planted a loving kiss on her lips.

Martha reached up and untied his bow tie. She slipped his suspenders down his arms then slid her hands behind his back to undo his cummerbund clasp. Lionel gazed into her eyes and continued undressing her, sweetly caressing her skin. Leaning up to kiss him, Martha slowly unbuttoned Lionel's shirt. When she slid his shirt down his arms he took her gently and turned them toward the bed. He laid her down and finished undressing himself. He leaned over top of Martha, kissing every inch of skin he could, her hands running through his hair. Getting more and more tangled in the sheets, Lionel finally replied, "I've never been more sure of anything in my life."

 

The sun shone brightly through the window, radiating warmth to the bed occupant. The smell of bacon and coffee wafted up from the kitchen, bringing the sleeper back to reality. When he finally woke, Lionel rolled over, hoping to see his new, beautiful love. The bed was empty. Disappointed, Lionel found his pants and threw on his shirts.

Buttoning up his tux shirt while walking down the stairs, Lionel found Martha in the kitchen. Cooking at the stove, Martha glowed in the sun, humming to herself. She's so beautiful, Lionel thought, and grinned.

Walking up behind her, she startled. He wrapped his arms around her waist and kissed the nape of her neck and jawbone. "Good morning, my love."

Giggling, Martha replied, "Morning." There was no hiding her delight. "Breakfast will be ready soon. Will you set the table?"

"What do I get in return?" Lionel teased.

Martha turned and kissed him. "Will that do?"

"I suppose, for now," he playfully sighed.

Lionel rummaged through the cupboards until he found two plates and mugs. He carried them to the table then went to find forks.

Martha stopped him at the counter by putting her hand on his wrist. Looking up at him Martha said, "Thank you."

Lionel looked confused. "Anything for you, love."

"No. Thank you," she emphasized further. Understanding dawned on Lionel. She didn't mean thank you for setting the table, she meant thank you for the previous night. She meant thank you for breaking through her shell, for showing her that life can go on. Thank you for teaching her to love again. It felt as if his heart melted.

"You're welcome." He pulled her into a warm embrace, kissing the top of her head. After a few moments of holding each other they broke apart to eat.

 

Clark woke up with something heavy on his chest. What woke him up, he wondered. He heard it again. A loud grumble.

Snoring.

He looked down. A head of blonde was laying on his chest, slowly moving up and down with each breath.

Lois.

They'd fallen asleep. Probably for the best, he thought. They had a late night. For a few minutes he laid still, just feeling her presence on him. He was gently stroking her hair when she stirred. He made to stop and get up to avoid another awkward encounter.

Lois grumbled something.

"What was that?" Clark asked.

"Don't stop."

Clark froze. She must be disoriented, he thought. That wasn't a normal Lois response to him moving away. He listened however and settled back down, wrapping his arms around the woman laying on him.

Lois adjusted herself more comfortably on him and let out a tired groan.

That's when Clark felt it. "Uh, Lois, we should probably, uh..." He trailed off as she adjusted her hips. Clark stifled a moan.

"What's wrong, Smallville?" Trouble breathing?" She chuckled. She moved again, turning her head to face him better. "I'm tired, and I'm comfortable, so don't..."

Then she realized. Clark wasn't as successful stifling the second grunt.

"Oh.."

"Yeah."

They both had felt the stiffness from below. Lois made tried to get up, but that made it worse for Clark.

He moaned. "Stop moving!"

"How do you expect to get out of this then?" Lois reprimanded. "I'm going to have to get up at some point!"

"Just...hang on." Clark tried everything. He tried to will it away, he tried thinking of other things, but as long as Lois was there, it kept getting stronger.

A raging boner directly under Lois Lane.

"Think about your grandma," Lois chimed in. "Sewage. Football player locker room."

"Not helping."

"Seriously, Smallville?"

Clark glared at her.

"I knew movie night was a bad idea." Lois sat up, straddling Clark. She moved lower and started undoing his pants.

"Lois! What're you doing?! Stop!"

"I'm helping you. Haven't you had a hand job before?"

"A what? No! Lois! Privacy!"

"Were alone. Don't worry! I locked the door!" She tried to reassure him, pulling him out. She started slow, but quickly sped up. Clark lost all comprehension. He threw his head back, letting Lois take the lead.

 

When she was done, he was drenched with sweat.

"Shower is in there," Lois said, pointing to she bathroom. "I'm gonna wash my hands."

"That's it? No witty remark or post orgasm teasing?" Clark sat up, staring at her in disbelief.

"Nope! The look on your face was all the satisfaction I needed. Go clean up. Your mom is probably worried." Lois went into the kitchen and started washing her hands. Clark said nothing further and went to shower. He stood in there for quite a while before getting dressed again. He left without saying a word, still lost in thought and trying to comprehend what had just happened. He almost missed the scene in his kitchen.

 

"Lionel! Stop, I need to..." Martha gasped out between moans.

It was no use. He had her pinned tightly against the counter, lips locked to her neck and chest, her arms around his neck. Lionel leaned back to get a better look at her.

"Never." He buried his face back into Martha's breasts and kissed a trail back to her lips. Her flannel was barely covering her mounds and was starting to slip off her shoulders when they heard the door open.

"Mom?"

Clark stopped dead in the doorway.

"Clark...uh, hi. Welcome home," Martha said. She pushed Lionel away and quickly buttoned up her shirt.

"Clark, son, how was your night?" Lionel blurted, quickly stepping away from Martha.

"Fine. But nothing compared to the night the two of you seemed to have." Clark tried to hide the alarm on his face. He took in the sight around him, his mom’s messy hair, Lionel's untucked shirt with his suspenders hanging around his legs. He noticed the half-cleared table and tried not to picture the events leading up to his interruption, or what might've happened if he hadn't arrived when he did.

Clark knew his mom and Lionel were growing close, and it was just a matter of time before their relationship escalated. He was simply surprised and embarrassed that he walked in on it. Perhaps Clark would've been more animated had Lois not gotten to him just an hour before.

"I'll go...call my driver," Lionel stammered as he walked out of the kitchen, leaving Martha alone with Clark.

"So..." Clark began.

"Quiet," Martha said quickly as she finished clearing the table from breakfast. "We're adults, we made a decision-"

"Mom. It's fine. You don't need to explain anything. Whatever happened last night has been a long time coming." Clark went to the fridge for orange juice, then started cleaning the dishes.

"Well that was easier than I thought."

"What was? Telling me that you've entered a sexual relationship with Lionel Luthor? Like I said," Clark turned around, drying a plate, "I saw it coming."

Martha tilted her head at him. "Okay... Clark, you seem a bit distracted."

Clark turned back around, away from his mother. She didn't want to talk about his morning with Lois. But who could he talk to? Not Lois. Definitely not her cousin, Chloe. His days of talking to Lex or Lana were long gone. His dad was gone. His mother was his only option.

"Lois..." he started, "this morning, she-"

"Brett will be here in 10, Martha." They both turned to face Lionel as he entered the room.

"I'll talk to you later, mom," Clark said, and turned to go upstairs.

"Did I do something?" Lionel asked.

"No, but I think Lois did. I'll talk to him later." She walked in close to Lionel and kissed him. "10 minutes? Did you get everything?"

"Uh, I think so. If I've forgotten something, I'll get it another time. I have to go home before my meetings today."

He and Martha said their goodbyes as she walked him out to his car.

"Next week? Friday?" Lionel asked.

"I'll clear my schedule." Martha smiled and let him pull her into an amorous hug.

He pulled back to kiss her one last time. "I'll pick you up at 7. It's a date then."

"It's a date. Friday at 7."

Lionel entered his car right as another car rolled up. As Lionel pulled out, Martha turned to face the newcomer. Lois exited her vehicle.

"Was that Lionel?" Lois asked in disbelief.

"Good morning to you too, Lois," Martha greeted. "Yes it was. Clark is upstairs in his room. May I ask what happened?"

"Oh thank the Lord he didn't tell you!" Lois strode past Martha and made her way inside.

"Please, come inside!" Martha said to herself, rolling her eyes in Lois's direction. She followed in after her to finish cleaning.

 

Lois barged into Clark’s room.

"We need to talk."

"I'll say!" Clark exclaimed, standing to meet Lois. "Do you know how to knock?"

"Story's out, Smallville! I like you! And if your nether regions have anything to say, you like me too. So when are you going to ask me on a date?"

Clark stared, dumbfounded. Lois liked him? Since when? Date? "Uh..."

"Friday sounds good. Pick me up at 7? See you then." Then Lois made her way back downstairs, leaving Clark wondering what the hell just happened. Friday, at 7pm, picking up Lois for a date. Why not?

 

"Coffee?"

"Please."

Martha handed Lois a mug as she sat at the counter.

"So, Mrs. Kent, what was Lionel Luthor doing here this morning?"

Martha smiled and turned to Lois. "He stayed the night. After the banquet, he drove me home, it was late, so he stayed here."

Lois raised her eyebrows. "In whose bed?"

"Mine." Lois smirked at Martha's blushing. Martha quickly turned around to finish the dishes.

"Oh? Did he now? With you in it?"

Martha dropped the plate in her hand.

"I take that as a yes." Lois sipped her coffee.

Martha turned to face Lois. "Yes, Lois. Lionel and I had sex last night."

Lois stared, dumbfounded, at Martha, jaw open. Martha turned back to the dishes, pleased with herself for the silencing of Lois.

A few minutes later, when Martha turned do other housework, Clark came downstairs. He found Lois in the living room.

"Friday at 7. What would you like to do?"

Lois grinned to herself. Playfully, she retorted, "I don't know, Smallville. What would I like to do?"

Clark was done with her games. It was time to up his own. He super-sped to be right in front of her, millimeters from her face. He didn't give her time to wonder how. Clark slammed his mouth against hers, pushing her into the couch, giving her everything. He picked her up and zoomed to his barn loft. Clark didn't want his mom finding them in the house. He pushed Lois into the sofa and stripped his shirt. Without hesitation or questions, she followed suit. There would be time for explanations later. The pair quickly peeled off the rest of their clothing and went to town with each other, right then and there.

 

Lois was the first to break the silence.

"Damn, Smallville." She could barely whisper anything between pants.

Clark smirked and pulled Lois tighter. "You're still sticking with that nickname, huh?"

"Well it'd be weird if I suddenly started calling you babe, or hun," she paused, "or largeville."

Clark laughed. "Well I'd prefer Grandville. It sounds less like a porn star and more like a real place."

The two got up and re dressed themselves. They paused to look each other in the eyes. Clark leaned down to give Lois a loving kiss. "Friday at 7?"

"Friday at 7."

Suddenly that simple phrase had a lot more meaning. Lois let her true feelings show and Clark planned on telling Lois everything about him; his secret, his mission, his history. She deserved to know more than anyone.

Clark walked Lois back to her car and headed inside, where his mom sat waiting.

"We have a lot to talk about."


End file.
